


One Shot: A New Start

by brownskinsugarplum76



Series: Joyce_and_Robert [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 1990s, British, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Character of Color, Food Kink, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Nudity, Restaurants, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rock Stars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Here’s a 90s continuation of the Robert and Joyce story from 1977 (earlier parts in the 4-chapter story Loose and Easy).





	One Shot: A New Start

“Thanks, mate, keep the change.” With his dinner in hand, Robert walked toward the door and the hired car that would take him to his hotel room, a welcome proposition after a long day of press obligations. But before he put his sunglasses back on, he saw a sight that tugged at the recesses of his memory.

“Excuse me, do I know you?” he asked the woman who was walking past the tiny table with the toothpicks and after-dinner seeds and toward the neat rows of teak tables and chairs in the interior of the Indian restaurant. “You look a little familiar.”

“Robert?” she asked, with a stunned expression on her face. “Oh, my God! It’s been about 15 years! I never thought I’d see you again!”

“My apologies for not being able to call up any clear memories straight away… Let’s just say I enjoyed my 20s rather earnestly… But there’s something about you… How do we know each other, love?”

“I’m surprised I look familiar at all… It was only one night, back when you were with Led Zeppelin. 1977. We met at Madison Square Garden and, uh, spent some time together backstage and then went back to your hotel suite. I was a security guard. You called me your bodyguard as a joke. But I don’t expect you to remember–”

“–Well, very few guards ever looked like you, that’s for sure,” he said, taking an appreciative inventory of her shoulder-length hair, tawny brown skin, and curves. “I do remember a guard who followed me back to the hotel, off duty… and… oh, yes, the bodyguard nickname!” An infectious grin slowly grew on his face. “There was only one security guard who ever caught my fancy, I’m sure of it… I think her name started with a J? Jane? Joan?” he asked after much concentration.

“Wow! That’s me, Joyce,” she said. “I’ll never forget that night. We had amazing chemistry and had a lot of fun.”

“You tried to drink all my bloody cider! I remember now!” He scrunched his face in mock frustration. “But I’ll give you a pass since it seems there was a bit of a connection forged between us.” He sat his takeout bag down, kissed her on both of her cheeks, and gave her a hug, a long, warm embrace.

Joyce melted into his arms and savored it, living out the beginning of a fantasy that had visited her from time to time over the intervening years. “Bodyguard and cider thief… Your associations are unexpected, but I’ll take them,” she teased when they parted again.  
They shared a laugh and a glance.

Robert picked up his bag. “You were working as a guard, but you wanted to become… Something else…?”

“That’s right. I did finish school and become a teacher, though at the time I really regretted not taking up your invite to drop it all and travel with you.”

“I asked you to stick around, then?”

“Mmm hmm. You flashed those blue puppy dog eyes, and then you said you wanted to tell me more about your Wolves, and that certain parts of your body wanted more of me, too.”

“And then you broke my heart and walked out the door, leaving me blue in a couple of ways.” Robert pouted.  
“Please. I’m sure you replaced me right away in the next town.”

“Honestly, I think it would’ve been hard to replace you, if I know my younger self,” he said, admiring her again.  
“Well, one thing that I can say for sure: you have yourself to thank for me being here for takeout today, because I tried Indian food for the first time soon after we met, after you raved about it.” She looked toward the cash register to see if her order was waiting on the counter, and when she shifted back to Robert, she was caught off guard by a sentimental look in his eyes. It reminded her of the relaxed, out-of-the spotlight Robert who had smiled… and joked… and fucked… his way into her heart during their brief encounter.

“Ah! I’m glad to hear I left you with good memories. And I’m so glad to hear you became a teacher. It was probably for the best that you remained here to carry on with your life. Things got really crazy, really complicated that summer for a lot of reasons, not just because of Karac…” His jaw tensed and he paused. “So, still in New York, then? Married?” His eyes flickered briefly to her left hand, which hung loosely at her side.

“I am still in New York, but I’m no longer married. I am completely single and free right now.” She gave Robert a seductive glance, adjusted her purse, and stepped closer to him.

“Same here, love,” he replied with a soft smile and a hand on her shoulder.

“But I do have a son who is 10. He’s with his father for the week, before school starts up again.” It was Joyce’s turn to make an appraisal of Robert. The stocky physique that had exquisitely filled out his satin pants in the past had given way to a look of chiseled muscles that were visible under the sleeves of his shirt and also defined his long legs.

“Ah, what a fun age for parenting a boy. My son Logan is not too much older. There’s still a lot of childish wonder, but there’s an undeniable hint of the adult to come that is constantly peeking through.”

“That sounds about right,” Joyce responded. “What a wonderful coincidence and a treat to have a chance to reconnect with you, love,” he said. “How about I pay for your meal and we eat in my room and talk some more? I want to find out why I thought you were special… Although I have some ideas…”

“That sounds great. I’d love a chance to spend more time with you. Getting a date after 15 years is better late than never.”

“And if you’re up to it, I’d be happy to pay for breakfast…”

“I might just take you up on that. I’ve also waited far too long for another sleepover,” Joyce said with a wink.

“Great.” Robert moved his hand to the small of Joyce’s back and they walked toward the cashier.

***

“This is my third time being chauffeured,” Joyce confessed as the car pulled away from the curb. “The first time was with you in the past, and then for my wedding. I take the subway and taxis almost everywhere, so this is a nice change of pace for me: no weird smells or raving New York lunatics…”

“I have little choice for getting from point A to point B in the US, I’m afraid. I often get around back home on my own. I much prefer that; I just can’t be the ‘mythical rock star’ who lives on top of a cloud-covered mountain and only shows his face when surrounded by security.”

“That makes sense, wanting an easy getaway when you’re somewhere like here. I’m sure the attention can be intense!”

“I appreciate the love, but it is overwhelming sometimes. You know, you might just get a taste of it now, dear, if any tabloid photographers were lying in wait…”

“Ugh! I am so unprepared for that. I must look so plain, compared with whoever they’re used to seeing you with,” she said, smoothing her hands over her multicolor, striped maxi t-shirt dress, “even if you are dressed down yourself.” She eyed his white t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers, and the sunglasses he put on just before they exited the restaurant, mirrored aviators.

“You don’t look plain at all. You look beautiful, and you wear that dress quite well, I must say.” He removed the sunglasses and placed them on top of his head, drinking in her form in the process, from her chestnut brown hair to the clingy dress, to the brown leather sandals on her feet. “Do you look like you did back then?”

“I do,” she said, smiling proudly. “To make sure of it, I started working out regularly after I quit the security guard job. I wasn’t moving as much in the classroom.”  
“Good for you, love.” He grinned. “And good for me.”  
Joyce smiled a shy smile. “But the potential for crowds and paparazzi, the private car… It must be incredibly lonely when you have to be separated from the world like that.”

“Just so, love. Twelve years of the Zeppelin fishbowl is enough to last me a lifetime… I like to live as normally as I possibly can, which is why I was picking up the takeaway myself today. Running into you is a perfect example of why being in touch with reality is important.”

Joyce smiled. “I have to tell you that running into you is a welcome distraction for me right now.”

“Why’s that?” Robert asked while he stretched his arms out across the back seat.

“My father is easing back into life after a recent surgery. Triple bypass.”

“Oh,dear, that sounds serious.”

“Thanks for your concern, Robert. I helped him home today while my mom was running errands to get things ready. He’s better physically, but how he feels about the lifestyle changes he needs to make? That’s another story…”

“I’m glad to hear he’s on the mend. My parents are starting to show some wear and tear, too. I check in regularly, but there’s always that fear that something could happen while you’re away, you know?” He cleared his throat. Karac was the unspoken example that hung in the air. Robert looked out the window for a long moment.

Joyce rested a reassuring hand on Robert’s thigh. “Looks like we’re on schedule, trying to comfort each other through these tough life changes again,” she observed.

“Back in the 70s, too? Really?”

“Mmm hmm. That night, we talked about adulthood, careers, and family… And me trying not to go crazy while finishing school… We both needed a break from reality, and also hope for the future, I think.”

Robert wrapped an arm around Joyce. “Mmmmm, that sounds rather cozy. I can understand why I would’ve wanted to keep you close to me. I loved the moments when I got to have real conversation with someone special, amid the galavanting and sowing oats. And any conversation along those lines surely would have lifted my spirits at that time… Thank you for giving me a good night back then. Thank you for even considering giving me more. I understand why you couldn’t, though.”

“It definitely wasn’t because I didn’t want to…”

Joyce looked out the window. The street numbers of Midtown slowly increased as they headed toward Harlem.

When Joyce turned back around, Robert was staring at her thoughtfully.

“I’m awfully sorry I don’t remember much of what happened in the past, but I would like to get to know you better and maybe make some new memories with you, Joyce…?”

“Thompson. I never told you before, but it’s back to Thompson now.”

“Joyce Thompson. Pleased to meet you again.” He caressed her face, smiled, and then gave her a soft kiss that she returned eagerly, which spurred him to kiss her harder.

“So, who’s the better kisser, Miss Joyce Thompson, me, or that lecherous young bloke who never buttoned his shirt?”

“You win today, but then again, kissing wasn’t the most important thing on the menu back then…”

“You can be honest, love, old men do it better.” He grinned.

“I’m going to reserve judgement on that until I have all the information I need from you.” Joyce smiled knowingly.

“Touché, darlin’. I will prove my point, just you wait and see.”

“That’s exactly what I’m hoping for,” Joyce responded.  
“So, how long have you been here in New York?” she asked, changing the subject. “Have you had a chance to do anything fun?”

“I’ve been in the city for two days now. I’ve not had much time for fun, but New York is so familiar that I don’t feel like I’ve lost out. Why? Do you have something in mind for me?”

“Nothing earth-shattering, not really.”

“That’s fine, because my schedule is free tomorrow, and I do know something we could do. How do you feel about tennis? I have US Open tickets. McEnroe can’t go and gave me his. I wasn’t going to go, but if you might be interested…”

“I love tennis, and that sounds wonderful. Thank you for the invitation.”

“I could take you by your place to pick up anything you need for tomorrow, so we can leave together in the morning. And maybe we can pick up some cider for dinner, if you promise not to drink all of it.” He shot her a glance.

“Both of those sound like good ideas, and I promise to behave, Robert.”

“Pity, I was hoping that after nearly 15 years, playing by the rules would be the last thing on your mind…”

She laughed. “I’ll be nice to the cider, but you? Just remember, I learned all your sensitive spots, and I’ve been holding onto that information all this time…”

“Mmmmm, I feel like I’ve met my match.” Robert stared at Joyce with slow-burning lust, under the weight of his lowered eyelids.

“Bonzo teased you about that back then. It seems it’s still true,” she said, with a look of satisfaction on her face.

She scooted across the black leather seat, closer to Robert, and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair as the car crawled through rush hour traffic and they continued to get reacquainted.

***

The car made a stop at Joyce’s place, and she picked up some clothes and toiletries to get herself through the night and the next day. Cider was procured at a second stop.

At the hotel, the food overflowed on a kitchenette table while the TV played in the background.

“That restaurant is a little out of the way from my place, as you saw, but they really do have the best Indian food in the city,” said Joyce, scooping up some of the spinach in her palak paneer with a piece of naan.

“Absolutely. It’s the reason why I insist on getting my takeaway from there, year after year.” He ate a forkful of lamb vindaloo and rice from the Styrofoam container and groaned with satisfaction. “I dare say, I think it’s my favorite Indian restaurant in the States, out of all I’ve tried over the years! So, important question: what’s your poison, as far as chutney goes?” he asked with a wink while breaking open his samosa.

“Tamarind is my favorite, but I eat them all.”

“Have some, love,” he said, dipping the food in the burgundy-colored sauce before bringing it to her mouth.

“You’re absolutely right, the best around,” she said, chewing the food contentedly.

“I’m a mint chutney man myself,” Robert admitted, gazing with mock longing at Joyce’s samosa.

“You’ve picked up some manners since I last saw you, I see. Back in 1977, you kissed me and stole some of my French fries while my eyes were closed.”

“I’d never do that! That’s more of a Jagger move, I’d say.” He laughed. “Oh, dear, that does sound like something I’d do. And it doesn’t surprise me at all. I was a growing boy at the time…”

“But you wore it well.” She shut her eyes for a split second and smiled to take in the memory. “At any rate, I can’t refuse you this time around, since you asked so nicely.” She broke off a corner of her samosa, dipped it in the chutney, and fed it to Robert, letting her hand linger on his face for a second. He glanced at her hand before she moved it back to her plate, and then he gazed into her eyes as he chewed.

“Was there anything that you refused me back then, beyond food?” he said, eyes still locked to hers, with a soft murmur and a lascivious smile crawling across his face.

“Not a thing,” she responded in equally hushed tones while she placed her hand on top of his on the table.  
“That’s very good to know.” He turned his hand and clasped hers, giving it a squeeze before returning to his food.

“You know, part of the reason I decided to try Indian food was to keep the memory of you a little closer to me, once I knew you had to go back to England and your family.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert intoned.

“For a week or two after our night together, it was easy; I just replayed the sound of your voice and your interesting stories in my mind and relived the feel of your touch, the look of your body, the sweet smell of that shampoo in your hair after our shower…”

“Uh huh…” He smiled and then dragged a piece of naan through the vindaloo sauce before popping the bread into his mouth.

“Then I got back into work, school, and my life, but I was counting the days until I would see you again in Philadelphia. I was so excited! I had an outfit picked out and everything.”

Robert nodded his head and started picking at his entrée again.

“And then there was the news about your son… And the remaining shows were canceled, including Philadelphia. It was sad for me to read the news; I can’t imagine how it must’ve felt for you.”

“It was absolute hell,” Robert, putting his fork down. “And the feeling has never fully gone away…”

“It was truly a tragedy, and I’m so sorry for what you and your family had to go through,” Joyce said, giving his forearm a squeeze. “My way of coping with my small piece of the aftermath was to go to the restaurant that you had mentioned, the one where you found me today. I wore my outfit that I had picked out for Philadelphia, I walked into the restaurant, and I had one of the best meals of my life.”

“Good for you, love. What a wonderful memory you made out of a difficult time.”

“It didn’t erase the disappointment of knowing we wouldn’t be getting together again, but it did renforce for me how much there is in life to explore–new experiences around every corner, new people to meet, and new perspectives to learn from… It gave me permission to live in a way that I knew you were striving to live your life. And I honored you every day by trying to keep that magic alive for myself.”

“What a wonderful thing to hear. I always get immediate feedback at the shows as to how the crowd is enjoying the music, but I never get to think about what most of the women… the women I’ve known… have felt afterward. I’m sure a lot of them wish they could’ve thrown a drink at me, or maybe a piece of furniture at some point… I’m glad I left you with more good memories than bad.”

Joyce beamed at Robert’s words.

“So, how’d you meet your ex-husband?”

“He’s a teacher, too. We worked together for a year and became friends, and then an item. We got married the following year.”

“I hope you two had some adventures on your summers off?” he asked.

“Definitely. We saved up and traveled all across the US. We were together for 3 years before our son, Terry, was born.”

“Summers off, and no child care duties? Very nice! About our night together: did you learn anything new from me that you did with your husband? Any deep throating or chandelier swinging?” he asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Joyce stared blankly at Robert.

Robert blushed. “I mean–”

“–I just wanted to let you stew for a second with your crazy questions,” she said, slapping his arm and laughing. “There were no mud sharks–”

“–That damn story. I had nothing to do with that! Don’t get me started on those books about us–”

“–or other sordid, off-the-wall moments,” she continued, interrupting him. “It was pretty low-key, pretty quiet…except for the noise we were making together, of course.” She smiled an unsinkable smile at the remembrance.

“Of course,” Robert said with a smirk.

“We danced a little, had a really incredible time in the shower… And in the room… And on the balcony… Bonzo heard us and applauded us for the time out there…”

“That cheeky voyeur bastard! Bless his soul…”

“Long story short, you didn’t teach me anything new, Mr. Plant, but you were definitely satisfied. And so was my ex.”

“Flirty, fun, and experienced… My kind of woman then and now… I’m liking what I’m hearing, dear Joyce.”

“We had a lot of fun together. Both of us. I have no complaints about your techniques. Or your… tools… And I can’t wait to sample them again.”

“There’s something for both of us to look forward to, then…” he murmured. “Another question: what has left you single today?”

“Why am I alone? It’s the same old story of infidelity,” Joyce explained. “My ex started seeing his ex again while we were married. They have a daughter together–I was a stepmother–and they decided they wanted a second chance. We’ve been divorced for several years now.”

“I’m sorry that happened, love.”

“It was for the best, though. Everyone is happy now. They’ve resumed their life together, and I’ve enjoyed being single. Especially today…” She caught Robert’s eye as he was raising his cider bottle.

Robert returned the gaze. He chuckled, tipped the bottle toward her, and took a swig.

“Another question: if we hadn’t seen each other… if this never happened… what would you have been doing tonight?” he asked.

“Well, I’m glad I don’t really have to think about that, you know? And I hope we can see more of each other…”

“Me, too,” he said.

“But if this never happened? I would’ve taken the subway home, opened the bottle of wine in the fridge, and settled into the episode of Law and Order that’s about to come on,” Joyce said, pointing at the TV. “I remember you were really into fantasy and history books back then; what about mysteries and crime? Do you read any of those kinds of books, or watch any of the shows?”

“I’ve never really gotten into mystery. I do watch here in America when I’ve got nothing better to do… But back home, something like Inspector Morse? Too bloody long of a show. But you know what? I’ve eaten all the food that I can stand right now. I’d be delighted to watch the show with you tonight.”

“Same here. I don’t think I could eat another bite.”  
Robert stood and stretched, and he extended his hand to Joyce, helping her up from the table.

***

After she and Robert cleared the table and turned off the TV and lights in the living room, Joyce quickly went through her nighttime rituals and came out of the bathroom in a sleeveless pink cotton nightgown. She thought for a long time about whether the gown was really necessary but was relieved to find Robert in the bedroom shirtless and wearing gray gym shorts while turning down the bed. “I had to improvise… Pajamas aren’t really my thing, you’ll surely recall,” he explained, noticing her quizzical stare.

“It’s not that. This is just really awkward, isn’t it? I chose the most boring night gown I could find, apparently, so I’m not much better…”

“It’s very awkward, to feel like it’s day one all over again, even though that’s not entirely the case. But we’ll sort it out. Come here.” He climbed into bed, stacked the fluffy white pillows behind himself to sit up, and patted his lap as he turned on the TV in the bedroom.  
Joyce followed, settling down between his legs, leaning against him as the show’s theme song started up.

“Are we being naughty or nice tonight, love?” Robert asked, wrapping his arms around Joyce’s waist and murmuring in her ear during the first commercial break.

“Let’s see where the night takes us,” she responded, trailing her hands up and down Robert’s thighs.

He kissed her neck and she shifted onto her side, next to him. She rested her head on his chest after he discarded some pillows to lie down. “I guess the killer is identified and brought to justice in the end, right? No need to watch the whole show?” she asked, looking up at him, not entirely innocently.

“No surprises ever with these shows, in my experience.”

“Congratulations. You have succeeded in pulling me away from my favorite show.” She climbed up higher in the bed for a kiss, but not before she grabbed the remote and turned off the television. When they kissed, she felt a lazy stream of electricity on her lips, and chills, her body seeming to recognize its past connection to Robert.

Robert cupped the back of Joyce’s head and pulled her in closer, gently winding his tongue into her mouth. She caressed his chest, which was now covered with more hair than she remembered, and meandered her hand over to one of his arms. “Somebody’s been working out,” she purred as she groped his bicep.

“It’s because I have to carry all my bags now.” He laughed. “It’s the gardening and tennis, and setting the young girls back on the path from whence they came.”  
“Yeah, right. You’re not turning away any young girls,” Joyce protested.

“Only the ones that like Kingdom Come. Or can’t buy me a drink.”

“I’m not a pretty young thing anymore, but if it makes you feel better, I still love the classics the most,” she said, her fingers migrating to his hair.

“You are quite lovely, Miss Joyce Thompson. And I have no doubts whatsoever about your impeccable taste in music. And front men.” he winked. He nipped at her neck and started gliding a hand under her gown and up her body.

“Let me help you with that.” She sat up and removed her gown, helped Robert out of his shorts, and then laid back down.

“So beautiful.” He stroked her hair before caressing her shoulders and breasts, and then he followed up the sojourn of his hands with a trail of moist kisses down her neck, culminating his tease on her nipples, which he licked, sucked and grazed with his teeth. She let her hands roam everywhere they could reach and reacquainted herself with the terrain of Robert’s body.

Joyce’s body yielded easily to Robert’s whims. She sighed softly as one of his hands meandered down and between her legs and he waded two of his fingers in the wetness he found there.

“Something tells me you were always ready for me, just like you are now,” he whispered in her ear before he delivered another flurry of slow-motion kisses down her body, while he fingered her with maddening leisure.

“Always.” She was barely able to respond because Robert’s hands-on attention had rendered her breathless.

The rhythmic movement of his large fingers soothed and seduced at the same time, made her ready for more. She gasped as Robert angled into her most sensitive spot and didn’t let up, and she soon found herself jolted into a vibrant, explosive orgasm.

He kissed her in a way that took her back in time, to the room in 1977 and the Bob Marley album that repeated all night, the feel of Robert’s lush mane brushing against her skin, the clink of his necklaces against each other as he thrusted wildly. She opened her eyes in the present and was just as infatuated by him, with his deeper tan and the hard-won rugged handsomeness of his face, on which his ever-present dimples betrayed infatuation with her a second time. 

He trained his deep blue eyes on her, and she was lost. He smiled and then crawled down her body and under the covers without a word.

Her legs were already open for him, so he only needed to bury his head between them to begin. His tongue meandered on and around her clit in what seemed to be an aimless manner, but she realized this wasn’t the case when his motions succeeded in sending waves of pleasure to the far reaches of her body. Her head rang with euphoria.

She began to wind up her hips as he continued with his mouth, and she maintained a steady rhythm when he put his fingers to work inside of her again. She nestled her hands in his hair to hold his head in place, and she arched and moaned as he continued, after increasing the speed gradually.

They were silent, but they nevertheless found themselves in sync with their movements and the shared passion that was building.

Joyce whimpered and grabbed the sheets while Robert persisted. Her whimper turned to a desperate wail as the sensations became more intense. And then she couldn’t feel the tickle of his hair carpeting her thighs anymore, as she tensed all over and then burst into a transcendent climax.

“One point scored for old men doing it better,” Joyce said weakly.

Robert crawled back up her body and delivered a delicate, deep kiss, pressing the warmth of his naked body into hers. “I told you so,” he whispered in her ear. “But don’t get too comfortable. There’s more.”

She felt his thriving large manhood against her body. It was one of many things about him that was impossible to forget. She kissed him with the urgency of many years of waiting, and guided him inside of her, ending their distance over the years.

She clutched his back and moaned in full remembrance of how large he was, how much more satisfyingly full she felt from his cock, compared with everyone else she had met since him. She was already floating out of her body, just on the strength of her excitement to reconnect with Robert on a physical level.

She wanted to hastily consume the feeling of making love to him, to quickly bring her mind and body back to the highs she experienced all those years ago, but Robert had other plans.

“Patience, my dear Joyce,” Robert whispered. “I’m not going anywhere this time.” His voice was rough and husky with need, despite the discipline he intended to enact to prolong this first time together again in years.

She slowed down in response. “Good girl,” he whispered and kissed her in a way that was slow but forceful, before moving over to her neck with the same passion. He had braced his arms on the bed to either side of her, but he lowered himself to be as close to her as possible. His breath was hot on one side of her neck, and his hair grazed her skin. His motions remained slow.

Joyce sighed, but then she gasped as Robert shifted and grazed her nipples with his teeth again. His repeated, tender, all-over romantic onslaught was wearing her down and lifting her out of her body at the same time.

The full, pulsating sensation of Robert’s cock, his sensitive eyes trained on her, and the heat radiating from his skin, all communicating intimacy when taken together, gave the night a softer, more loving tone than Joyce remembered from the first time.

Joyce and Robert steadily built toward what would result in a powerful release. With her eyes open and her breath ragged, she let the waves of pleasure consume her.

Robert seized several times as he came, his chest heaving with passionate exertion. “Fuck, Joyce…” He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

As they remained locked in each other’s arms, and still connected below, Joyce couldn’t help but ponder the coincidence that had brought them together again. She also couldn’t help the excitement she felt to be so close to Robert after so long, and the pleasant surprise of how, in some ways, not much had changed with the tone of their connection. She felt his magnetic pull again, the playful friendliness and its bawdy underside, and she realized she could get used to the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> There is one more, later story in the series: Moonlight Over Essakane, which takes place at a desert festival in Mali.


End file.
